


Possession

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Crowley, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, clueless Aziraphale, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Crowley is insanely jealous over Aziraphale's relationship with Oscar Wilde. He brings it up and they both get down. This work was inspired by the photo edit linked below, which I frankly find painfully hot. I hope you enjoy!





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [https://suoyi.tumblr.com/post/187553505376?fbclid=IwAR28vL2-NPQeDzlAMEl5izlFhZAeBvtiTjJI2Ha9CtR0zONdLE-mprgV7Oo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519497) by suoyi. 

It was 1889 and Crowley was jealous. He hated jealousy, and had rarely had an opportunity to feel it’s burning claws scrabbling at his heart, being that he was handsome, accomplished, powerful and admired (or feared) by virtually every human he met (and quite a few demons to boot), but still… He felt it nonetheless. And it was becoming a  _ problem. _

And why was he experiencing this uncomfortable and unflattering conglomeration of emotions? (As most of us know, jealousy isn’t a single feeling all on its own, but is rather a state made up of a group of feelings.. Fear, anger, suspicion, covetousness). The reason for his jealousy was also difficult for him to face fully, as it was centered around a person so near and so integral to his life. 

Aziraphale. His enemy. His dear, beloved, enchanting enemy, who helped Crowley to while away their centuries long, concurrent assignment on earth. Aziraphale the angel was the cause of all this turmoil, of the jealousy that gripped Crowley’s days and burned through his nights of late. 

And why would his dearest frie-. No,  _ not friend _ Crowley corrected himself harshly.  _ Adversary _ … There, that had a safer ring to it. Why would his  _ adversary _ cause such a surging fear and simmering resentment to well up inside him like this? 

Well, that had everything to do with Oscar Wilde. The now famous author and darling of the underground writer’s scene in London at the time. Wilde with his gentle manner and his silver tongue and his maddening ability to put words into fascinating sequences on paper, a feat which had caused  _ his angel _ to swoon so infuriatingly whenever the man walked into a room-  _ no! Not his angel! _ Again, Crowley admonished himself for thinking of Aziraphale as more than a polite adversary or of becoming possessive of the angel as someone who might possibly belong by Crowley’s side. He must stop thinking that way if he were to regain any semblance of sanity and stop feeling as if his heart were being ripped out and tossed to the floor whenever he saw Aziraphale’s face light up when Wilde walked into a room. 

But oh how Aziraphale loved books. And oh how Aziraphale admired authors of the books that he loved. Before now, reassuringly, most of those authors were long dead, or not of any personal acquaintance of the angel’s. And thinking back, Crowley could not remember any other author, even when they had still been alive, not Dickens or Wheatley, not Hobbes or Milton who ever caused the angel to blush this pretty shade of pink, or to smile this dreamy type of smile. It drove the demon mad with jealousy. 

After accompanying Aziraphale to a few writers Salons and poetry readings where Wilde was in attendance, and watching Aziraphale virtually vibrate with joy upon hearing Wilde’s words read out loud, Crowley had felt a sudden and irrational urge to do very unpleasant things to the beloved writer. It got worse when Aziraphale managed to strike up a conversation with the man at one of these events. It was well known by this point, in the counterculture scene that Wilde was a homosexual, a molly man. Crowley scoffed at humanity’s obsessive need to delineate sexual orientations into strict boxes and then punish people for possessing the “wrong” ones. It was all so infuriatingly small minded and cruel. Aziraphale, he had noted with a small amount of satisfaction, and paradoxically, more than a twinge of disappointment had never showed even an inkling of interest in pleasures of the flesh. While he himself had dabbled here and there with humans of both sexes over the millennia, but had abandoned such dalliances in favor of pining helplessly over the angel at his side some few hundred years ago. His feelings for Aziraphale had reached a point where sex with humans only made that love feel stronger by comparison, and so he’d stopped seducing them, and settled instead for the sharp pang of unrequited passion that twisted inside his chest whenever the angel smiled at him. 

Wilde seemed charmed and enlivened by Aziraphale’s attention. Most people were. The angel was sweet, handsome, charming and had about him an air of glowing, otherworldly loveliness that made the majority of those who met him swoon over him in minutes. 

Crowley was no different. He knew that he was in love with Aziraphale. Even if that fact tortured him. Even if Aziraphale never returned his affections, there was no point in denying that he burned for the angel, in a way that sometimes left him silent and brooding, or mellow and indulgent by turns. He struggled to keep this fact from his dearest adversary, his secret friend, for to reveal it would be to risk punishment from their head offices. 

And of course because he dreaded the rejection he felt certain would come if he let out his true feelings to the angel. Aziraphale would likely look at him with pity, pat him on the hand in a reassuring way and tell him that he couldn’t return the demon’s affections. 

It was the fear of punishment and the thought of how thoroughly this gentle rejection from the angel would tear him to pieces that kept Crowley from speaking his true feelings. 

And so instead he simply watched. Fists clenched at his sides, mouth in a grim line, hiding behind his smoked glasses as Aziraphale’s face lit up when speaking to Oscar Wilde. How Aziraphale’s hand flitted gently to Wilde’s sleeve while asking him a question about his work or his writing process. Wilde in return was clearly utterly besotted with Aziraphale. He blushed and stammered when the angel came near. His face, not nearly as handsome as Crowley’s, reconfiguring itself into a broad smile when met with the angel’s smile. It was enough to drive Crowley mad. 

And so, he stopped going to the salons with Aziraphale. He kept away from the discreet gentlemen’s clubs where they taught the Gavotte and Satan knew what else to men who felt they needed to hide their love of other men away behind heavy, oaken doors. He brooded and sulked. He knew it was unbecoming of him. That he should be better than this. But he simply wasn’t above it. 

He also knew that part of the sharp pang of his jealousy came from how very devoted Aziraphale had been to their connection for so many hundreds of years. This was the first time that a mere  _ human  _ had replaced Crowley as the most fascinating person in the room. And Crowley was struggling to come to terms with it. 

And so this is why he found himself, pacing about in the hallway outside of one such secretive social event, flinching whenever he heard the raucous laughter from within (the angel’s sonorous voice mixing with Wilde’s in a way that made him grit his teeth), waiting for the angel to emerge so that he could finally come clean. He’d made the decision a while ago, that he must say something to Aziraphale about his feelings, otherwise, if he didn’t grab control of the reins of his jealousy, didn’t do something healthy and productive with these feelings (like have an extremely awkward and open conversation about them) that he’d do something rash and embarrassing. A public outburst. Tears. He had no idea what would come bursting out of him if he let these feelings simmer below the surface for very much longer. 

He was afraid of what the angel would say, but he was more afraid of making an utter fool of himself. And so he paced and waited, until the wee hours of the morning, when the voices inside the sitting room where the discreet gentleman’s club met had slowed to murmurs and a few of the men had started to totter home for the night. Some of them paused to kiss each other goodnight in front of Crowley. Open mouthed kisses, tender and sweet, which only made the demon’s suffering worse. To think that perhaps Aziraphale might have kissed Oscar Wilde like this? Crowley’s felt his stomach twist with anguish at the thought. He loosened his purple silk cravat a bit and clutched the brim of his sleek top hat tighter in his grip.

He’d dressed to the nines this evening. Sleek black trousers that were just a bit too tight to be descent, a dark gray silk shirt and black waistcoat. His long black jacket with the glossy black buttons down the front that made him look even more slender, narrowing at his waist in a way that he knew simultaneously made his shoulders look broader. He’d been to the barber to have his hair trimmed and slicked back in a stylish quaff. The clothing, as well as the dark shades he used to cover his brilliant yellow eyes were part of the armor he drew up around him to protect himself from the effect Aziraphale’s voice and face and body had on him. His looks and his iron self control (which was admittedly starting to slip) were his only defenses against the way Aziraphale’s luminous, soft eyes pierced him to the core whenever they were together. The angel had told him several times over the millennia that he “cleaned up rather well” and so Crowley had spared no expense in making sure he looked as dashing as possible for this terrifying little chat. 

Eventually, he heard the angel’s voice, mixing with Wilde’s as they approached the doors and he held his breath for a moment, mentally preparing to see them together. The doors swung open and Aziraphale walked through first, face aglow. He held the door for Wilde and was turning back, mid sentence. “Oscar dear, you have no cause to worry over the use of mature themes in this work. Humanity will grow to understand your deeper meaning as the decades creep by”. Wilde followed shortly on the angel’s heels, an indulgent smile on his smug face, his eyes trained on the angel as if Aziraphale were a tall glass of water on a hot day. Crowley grimaced. 

“Oh my dear Mr. Fell” He gushed back, “Your faith in my work is a miracle, but one that I fear may at times be misplaced.”

The two turned then and fell silent at the sight of Crowley, glowering darkly where he stood by an overstuffed armchair in the hallway outside the sitting room the brim of his top hat clutched in white knuckled hands. 

“Mr. Crowley!” Wilde smiled broadly and extended a warm hand in greeting. Crowley took it stiffly and gave the man a terse nod. “I trust your evening has gone well. It’s ever so nice to see you again” Was that a glint of satisfied superiority Crowley caught in Wilde’s eye? Or was he descending into jealousy fueled paranoia?

“Yes.” He replied in a clipped voice. “I came to see my friend home.”

“Hello Crowley” Aziraphale’s voice was tentative, unsure. He must be feeling the strange mood radiating from Crowley. The demon was sure that the ducks all the way in St James park lake could feel his mood at this point. “I’m ever so glad to see you.” He didn’t sound glad though. He sounded wary. 

“Well. I suppose it is time we said goodnight is it not my dear?” Wilde asked, turning back to Aziraphale. The two gripped one another’s forearms and exchanged warm kisses to the cheek while Crowley felt his insides turn to burning bile. “My dearest Mr. Fell, your advice has been a palliative balm to my worries that I’ll be called out as a hackneyed fraud, and for that I’m eternally grateful”

“Oh Oscar” Aziraphale beamed his angel-love smile at Wilde who was grinning back like a fool and Crowley silently planned all the ways he could murder Wilde without anyone finding out. “It is so very good to be able to indulge in your company. I’ve no one truly to discuss literary matters with” He nodded his head at Crowley companionably “Mr. Crowley here simply hates books don’t you my dear?” Crowley only scowled. 

Aziraphale got the hint, and after more warm pats on the back and a few more painfully intimate salutations exchanged with the author, the angel was ready to leave. Crowley gripped Aziraphale by the elbow and steered him towards the door. 

When they’d gotten out onto the street, Aziraphale turned to Crowley and addressed him with a worried look in his eyes. “What’s gotten into you lately Crowley? You seem very tense this evening”. 

Crowley felt a stab of guilt at the angel’s words “I am tense angel” he replied. “It’s all to do with what I want to talk to you about”

“Well then dear boy, lets talk”

“Not here” The demon looked around him at the dark, cobbled street. It was deserted, but he would much rather wait until they were somewhere private. “Can we go to you bookshop?”

“Of course” Aziraphale replied. He was always so accommodating. Always so kind. It made Crowley hate himself just a little for wanting so much more from the angel. 

“Alright then. Hang on a minute” Crowley stepped up close to Aziraphale, wrapped an arm around the angel’s waist, ignoring his startled gasp, and snapped his fingers. They were instantly inside the angel’s sitting room in the back of his book shop. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that!” Aziraphale complained, smoothing down his cream colored jacket and distractedly straightening his bowtie, as if instantaneous demonic transportation had a way of ruffling the appearance. “We’re perfectly capable of hailing a cab”

“Oh come off it angel” Crowley snarked. “You know as well as I do that we’d have waited 15 minutes for a cab. Have you any wine?”

“Of course I do” The angel seemed mollified and bustled into his kitchen to fetch a bottle and two glasses. 

Soon they had their glasses and were seated comfortably. Aziraphale on his sofa and Crowley in a large and well worn armchair, a small side table between them, upon which he’d placed his dark shades and top hat. Crowley was losing his nerve. Now that he had Aziraphale to himself, it seemed harder to remember the burning jealousy that haunted his days and nights. It was always easier when they were alone together. Crowley knew he was being irrational. The angel was not his possession. Only... when you were an immortal being, tasked with helping humanity develop on earth for thousands of years, and your only consistent companion was a breathtakingly beautiful angel whom you’d become unaccountably emotionally close to and whom you admired and lusted after… well… things had a way of becoming complicated. 

He realized he’d been sitting in brooding silence, grasping his wine glass in a tight fist, and that Aziraphale was watching him, his soft hazel eyes pinched with worry. He took a deep breath and dove right in. 

“What do you feel for Oscar Wilde?” he asked, voice shaking just a little bit. 

Aziraphale looked surprised at this question. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open a bit. “Whatever do you mean Crowley?” he asked, with genuine confusion coloring his voice. 

“It seems a pretty straight forward question angel. Do you love him?”

Aziraphale’s look of confusion turned to one of contemplation. “I suppose I do.” He replied, and Crowley felt his heart break in half inside his chest. The angel however wasn’t done speaking. “I certainly love his work. And I very much enjoy speaking with him. It’s ever so nice to have someone to talk literature with. We have a very similar temperament..”

“Are you  _ in love with him _ ?” Crowley knew his voice was sharp and intent. He hated how his urgency to know the exact size and shape of the angel’s feelings for Wilde had crept into his tone. 

“ _ In love with him _ ?... “ Aziraphale asked, having the audacity to sound confused by the question. 

“Yes angel!” Crowley put his wine glass down and rose to his feet, pacing away from where the angel sat, then pacing back again. He ran fingers through his hair and looked at everything but Aziraphale, casting his eyes up to the tops of the bookshelves over the angel’s head. “I thought the question was pretty clear. Are you  _ in love _ with Oscar Wilde?” 

“Why ever would you ask me that?” Aziraphale, still sounding infuriatingly confused had abandoned his own wine glass and now stood from the sofa to face Crowley. Crowley still refused to look at him. 

“Why won’t you just answer the question?” Crowley gritted out through clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry Crowley, but it struck me as a strange thing to ask. You’ve never asked me about my connection to any other humans before.”

“Well” Replied Crowley, casting his eyes down at the floor in misery “You’ve never fallen all over yourself to spend so much time with any other humans before now”

“Crowley! How is that any way to talk? I do not ‘fall all over myself’ to spend time with Oscar. He is simply a good friend who I feel a deep connection to.”

“So you  _ are _ in love with him! Fine!  _ Fine _ . Thank you for telling me”. Crowley stooped to pick up his top hat and glasses from the coffee table and started to head for the door. 

“Crowley! Where are you going? You’re being ridiculous!” Crowley was already angrily stalking his way to the front of the shop, trying to suppress the urge to cry. It wouldn’t do to break down in front of Aziraphale. “Why do you keep wanting to know how I feel about Oscar? What is this all about?” Aziraphale had followed swiftly behind him and grabbed Crowley by the arm to prevent him from leaving.

Crowley whirled about to face him “Because he can’t have you!” He yelled. The look on Aziraphale’s face, one of shock and dismay was enough to break him out of the jealous rage he’d felt building only seconds ago. 

“Have me?” the angel’s voice was soft, his eyes full of concern. “Whatever do you mean.. Have me?” 

“Must you be such an unmitigated fool angel?” Crowley asked, more gently now. He pulled his arm from the angel’s grasp and took a couple of steps back. 

“You’re being very difficult tonight Crowley. Are you worried that Oscar is a bad influence on me? Do you hate him? What is the point in interrogating me like this?” 

Crowley, feeling his insides twist painfully, feeling his heart clench with fear, stepped up close to Aziraphale and took him by the shoulders, gripping in a way he knew was probably too tight. Looking fiercely into the angel’s eyes, he asked Satan for courage and spoke in a voice that shook with emotion. “Angel.” He said “I.. need to know, because if you  _ are _ in love with him, I.. I don’t think I could take it.”

He saw the look of surprise make its way across Aziraphale’s lovely features and felt his heart drop. He’d apparently been very  _ very _ good at hiding his feelings from Aziraphale, for the angel looked stunned. “Oh Crowley” he said softly. “Oh Crowley.. I..I had no idea”.

Crowley was only able to continue holding Aziraphale’s gaze through an act of supreme courage. “Angel, don’t torture me. If you love him, I’ll understand. Humans only live so long. I don’t … own you. I can’t control who you love. If you want to be with Wilde, then… then what does that have to do with me? Only, maybe you could hide it from me. If you’ve… if you’ve let him kiss you.. If you’ve done more than kiss him… just don’t let me know ok? For my sake, just don’t tell me about it. Please” He realized he was babbling and stammering but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Aziraphale’s face had slowly transitioned from surprise to sorrow. “Crowley” the angel said, his voice had gone all soft and full of pity. He reached up to touch Crowley’s cheek, but the demon turned away, as if the angel’s hand were a hot poker, straight from the fire, and made another attempt at getting to the door. Before he could make it there though, Aziraphale had quickly intercepted him, standing between the demon and his only exit from the shop. 

“Crowley! Stop and listen to me for a minute!” The angel held up placating hands and Crowley did as he was told. He stopped and resolutely stared at the floor, his chest heaving, his eyes growing damp.  _ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry _ he told himself repeatedly.

“Crowley” Aziraphale repeated and took a step closer to the demon, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “Crowley. I think I understand what you’re trying to say. I was confused because you’ve never asked me to describe my feelings for anyone before. Not in the almost six thousand years we’ve known one another. And honestly” he continued, his voice still soft and placating “I hadn’t really stopped to think about the nature of my feelings for Oscar. He is a dear friend. A wonderful companion. I cherish his insights and his advice. But, being in love with him? That’s something entirely different.”

Crowley didn’t move. He kept his gaze trained resolutely on the worn floorboards of Aziraphale’s shop and waited for the angel to say something that would allow him to move on with his life. 

“Crowley dearest.” Aziraphale continued. “Oscar and I talk about more than just books together. He gives me advice on matters of the heart as well” Aziraphale said, his voice soft and shy. 

Crowley looked up and met Aziraphale’s glowing blue-green eyes. “Matters of the heart?” he asked in a small, lost voice. 

“Yes Crowley. He is the only person I know, the only person close to me who understands the way… the way that I feel about you”. 

The demon was confused. “Angel.. Wha-”

“Please let me finish Crowley” Aziraphale stepped a bit closer, close enough to make Crowley’s pulse race. “Oscar and I are so close because we are... similar on the inside. We both love literature and fine wines and good food, and we both.. Well we both love someone that we’re not supposed to love.” Aziraphale was looking up at Crowley shyly through his lashes, his eyes searching Crowley’s face in a way that made the demon’s heart pound inside his chest. 

Crowley’s eyes widened in shock at hearing the angel’s words. He didn’t have much time to react to this new information though, before Aziraphale stepped up,  _ very close _ to him this time, and placed his soft lips against Crowley’s in a tentative kiss. 

After a moment of surprised inaction, Crowley’s body responded accordingly. His arms went around Aziraphale’s waist and he pulled the angel’s body tightly against him. A soft, keening noise escaped him in a gust of exhaled breath as he fiercely returned Aziraphale’s kiss. He was overjoyed to feel the angel melt against him in the most delicious way. All the tension fled Aziraphale’s body and his mouth opened against Crowley’s allowing access to the demon’s tongue. The angel let out a low moan, his arms wrapping around Crowley’s neck. 

A few blissful minutes passed while they kissed passionately. Crowley was drunk on the angel’s lovely smell of red wine and vanilla and the smell of his silky skin beneath it all. Every slip of Aziraphale’s tongue against his own, every gust of the angel’s soft, warm breath against his cheek caused sparks of passion to explode all through him. He moaned against Aziraphale’s hot mouth and pulled the angel’s body more tightly against him. His heart was soaring and his body was on fire with want. He felt the angel pull away eventually and looked down into luminous hazel eyes that were staring back at him, full of love. “How could you not know Crowley?” Aziraphale said softly. “There’s never been anyone but you. Always you... Only you.”

Crowley felt all of his anxiety melt away at hearing the angel’s sweet words. It was replaced by a feeling of deep, calm joyousness. And something else. He felt  _ in control _ . He felt back to himself. He was a demon. A being of incredible power. And the soft, sweet, delicious angel he held in his arms  _ loved  _ him. The most beautiful creature in all the world loved him back. “I thought you were in love with Wilde” he confessed. “And it made me mad with jealousy, to think of you in someone else’s arms. I want you to be  _ mine and mine alone _ angel. I want to possess you, heart and soul. I can’t help it” He stopped to grin wickedly and to squeeze the angel tighter in his arms. “I’m a demon. I do not love carefully or by halves” 

Aziraphale, his eyes still luminous and filled with passionate affection smiled his breathtaking smile upon hearing Crowley’s words. “Oh darling.” he breathed, “I have  _ been _ yours completely since the day I met you. I thought you could never feel the same way, and so I kept it hidden. But inside, I wanted so badly for you to…to... take me” He blushed prettily at hearing himself say such a scandalous thing and Crowley felt his wicked smile deepen at the sight. “I wanted you to...make me yours.”

“Oh angel, we’ve wasted too much time” Crowley reached his hands up to wrap them in Aziraphale’s soft hair and grabbed double fistfuls of it, tightening his grip until he saw Aziraphale’s eyes flutter closed and heard him gasp in pleasure. 

“Do you like that my love?” he asked, his voice soft and intent. “Tell me what you like. Tell your demon how you want to be taken.” 

“Yes Crowley.  _ Yes.  _ Yes I like that. Please give me more” Aziraphale had melted into utter and complete submission the moment Crowley had tightened his fists in the angel’s hair. Crowley felt his passion surge, felt his cock, which had become erect during their kissing, suddenly throb at the feel of the angel bending so deliciously to his touch. And he could feel the evidence of Aziraphale’s passion pressing insistently against him. It made his head spin. 

“Do you want me to be.. rough with you?” He asked in a velvety voice, as he tightened his grip in Aziraphale’s hair even further. He was rewarded by the angel moaning softly and pressing his hips insistently against Crowley. This pleased him greatly, because he liked roughness, and something about Aziraphale’s softness, his yielding, flirtatious softness, made him want to squeeze and grip and pull. Made him want to make the angel gasp, to make him beg for release. 

“Yes my demon.  _ Yes please _ , be as rough as you want with me” Aziraphalel was breathless and gazing up at Crowley with dilated, unfocused eyes. His mouth was open and wet and inviting and so Crowley used his grip in the angel’s hair to pull him back into a fierce kiss. They broke apart a few moments later, both breathless, when Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hot hands pulling at his hips. “Angel. Bedroom.  _ Now _ ” he commanded. 

Aziraphale swiftly took him by the hand and led him upstairs, abandoning his shades and hat on the floor by the foyer of the shop. In a few short moments, they were standing together by the side of the angel’s clean and rarely used bed. Aziraphale leaned up to kiss Crowley again, but the demon placed a soft finger to his lips to forestall him. “Angel, you’ll tell me if it’s too much won’t you?” he asked

Now it was Aziraphale’s turn to smile. “I will dearest, but I wouldn’t worry overly much. This body does what I want it to, and what I want is for you to be quite rough with me. But I’ll be sure and tell you if something doesn’t feel right.” with that, he parted his lips and took the finger Crowley had recently pressed against them deep into his hot mouth, sinking down to the demon’s knuckle, keeping his eyes locked with Crowley’s as he did so. Crowley’s knees buckled. 

That was all the reassurance the demon needed. He swiftly captured Aziraphale’s lips with his own and pulled Aziraphale’s body tightly against him again, delighting at the feel of the angel’s arousal, pressing insistently against his own. He wrapped his hands back into Aziraphale’s wild hair and yanked gently until he managed to pull the angel’s lips from his own, pulling his head back, and then set about to kissing and biting the angel’s soft neck. With a snap of his fingers, he removed the angel’s clothes, leaving himself still fully dressed. Aziraphale moaned deep in his throat at the feel of his suddenly naked body, pressed up against the rough texture of Crowley’s clothing. It made the demon feel incredibly powerful to have him naked, soft and yielding, while Crowley remained buttoned up and in control. 

Crowley continued worshiping his soft neck with kisses and bites, He sucked red marks into the pale flesh, delighting in the throaty moans that issued from the angel’s open mouth. He simultaneously pulled back harder on the fists he had clenched in Aziraphale’s hair and smiled against the angel’s neck as he heard the angel’s cries rise in pitch. 

He removed his hands from Aziraphale’s hair and placed them on the angel’s shoulders, pressing down firmly. He simultaneously leaned back to look in the angel’s eyes “Get on your knees” he commanded. Aziraphale complied immediately, sinking to his knees, his gleaming eyes gazing up at Crowley with complete and utter devotion. Crowley had to take a moment to center himself and breath deeply so that he could regain control. 

The sight of the angel, submissive, naked and compliant, looking at him with desire pooling in his beautiful eyes was almost too much. Crowley was extremely excited. His rather prodigious cock was painfully erect and pressing insistently against the fabric of his tight trousers, and he could see Aziraphale’s thick cock, shrouded in shadow, erect and dangling gently between his thick legs as he knelt on the floor in front of him. 

“Look what you’ve done to me” Crowley said softly, while stroking himself over the material of his tight black pants. Gazing down into Aziraphale’s hazel eyes with his piercing yellow stare. “Look at the state you’ve put me in, angel, with your beautiful body and your lovely face.”

Aziraphale looked flushed and eager to please, his mouth parted slightly, still damp from Crowley’s kisses. His chest rising and falling with excitement as he looked up at Crowley, eyes darting between the demon’s face and the motions of the demon’s long fingered hand as he rubbed himself up and down his hard length over his trousers. Crowley had never seen anything so beautiful in all his long life. 

“I want to fuck your mouth” he said breathlessly. “I want to put my hard cock between those soft lips and fuck your pretty mouth until you make me come”. He watched Aziraphale’s eyes flutter and heard him moan in response to Crowley’s filthy request. “Do you like that my love? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” he repeated softly but with authority still resonating in his tone while he continued to languidly stroke his cock through his pants, fixing Aziraphale with an intent gaze. He simultaneously reached out his other hand to let his fingers play at the back of the angel’s neck. 

Aziraphale nodded swiftly, but waited for instructions, his hands on his thighs, looking expectantly up at the demon. It delighted Crowley at how quickly they’d fallen into an understanding, that Crowley would instruct Aziraphale, would touch Aziraphale, but that the angel must wait for Crowley to command him before he could act. He marveled at how well suited the angel’s needs were to his own. Though he supposed, looking back in hindsight, that this relationship had been developing for centuries. Suddenly, all of Aziraphale’s coy glances and flutterings of lashes when Crowley came to his rescue held a different meaning than they had before. The joy on the angel’s face when Crowley appeared now held a new significance. Crowley swiftly admonished himself for being a blind fool, before turning his mind back to the thrilling task at hand.

“Undo my trousers and take out my cock” he commanded in a soft voice that trembled only slightly with the intense desire and anticipation he felt. He watched breathlessly as Aziraphale gently unbuttoned his pants and reached tentatively inside to wrap a soft hand around the demon’s thick cock, pulling it free from the stiff fabric so that it bobbed before him in the lamplight of Aziraphale’s bedroom. Crowley gasped at the feel of the angel’s hand surrounding him and he struggled again to regain control over his body’s reactions. It wouldn’t do to come before Aziraphale could get him into his mouth. 

“Kiss it” he commanded. Aziraphale complied, bending and placing a soft, gentle kiss to the underside of Crowley’s cock, directly under the head. Crowley moaned and brought his hands up into Aziraphale’s hair again, letting his fingertips gently stroke across the angel’s scalp. “Again.” he breathed through clenched teeth, and watched with his heart pounding as the angel leaned in again and kissed the very tip of his cock with his soft lips. The demon’s cock twitched in response to the gentle stimulation and Crowley felt his knees threaten to give out under him. “Take it in your mouth now” he gasped out in a rough voice. 

Aziraphale dutifully sank the first half of Crowley’s cock into his hot, wet mouth, causing the demon to cry out and tighten his hands in Aziraphale’s hair. “Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck _ !” he gasped. “Your mouth is so good. So hot. Give me more angel”. Aziraphale slowly sank his lips down onto Crowley’s cock until his nose was buried in the dark copper patch of hair at it’s base. He was buried in the angel’s throat now. Crowley cried out again, exerting all the control he had in his body not to explode on the spot. Using his hands to guide Aziraphale’s head, he pulled the angel up so that just the tip of his cock was inside the angel’s burning hot mouth, then he slowly pulled until Aziraphale had engulfed him completely again, giving an extra little push into the back of the angel’s throat at the very end of the motion. He heard and felt Aziraphale moan in pleasure against the tortured flesh of his cock in the angel’s mouth. 

The sound and the feel of Aziraphale’s pleasure at his throat being filled completely with Crowley’s hard cock spurred the demon to move. He began to thrust harder, in and out, using Aziraphale’s mouth, pulling the angel against him and pulling him away with the fists that were clenched tightly in Aziraphale’s hair. He heard the angel moaning continuously at being used this way. Looking down, Crowley saw Aziraphale gazing up at him, brows knitted over watering eyes filled with lust, face flushed a deep pink color, his cheeks filling and hollowing around Crowley’s member. “Angel, I’m going to come soon. Are you ready for me. Are you ready to take all of me?” Aziraphale made an urgent noise in the back of his throat and nodded around Crowley’s cock. He simultaneously reached up and grabbed Crowley’s arse and pulled him even further in on the next stroke. That was the end of Crowley’s control. He gasped, feeling himself clench and explode with intense, sharp pleasure. He cried out loudly as he came, calling the angel’s name, his hips jerking uncontrollably as his cock pulsed inside Aziraphale’s hot, willing mouth. 

As the spasms of pleasure slowed and faded, Crowley grasped the angel’s face in his hands and pulled himself from Aziraphale’s lips. He dropped to his knees in front of the angel and gathered him up in his arms, showering Aziraphale’s face with soft kisses. “My love. My love. My dearest love.” he breathed “That was… That was incredible” he pulled back slightly to look into Aziraphale’s glazed eyes. “Did you enjoy that as well angel? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Oh dear me no” Aziraphale breathed out in a shaky voice. “I loved it my darling. You felt incredible. You taste so good.” He tightened his arms around Crowley’s waist and smiled languidly at him.

“Do I?” the demon asked with a grin and captured Aziraphale’s mouth with his, snaking his tongue inside to taste the remnants of himself that still lingered in the angel’s saliva. “Mmm” he moaned after he broke the kiss. “I love how I taste in your mouth”. 

He was suddenly aware of the angel’s persistent erection pressing against him where they knelt in their embrace. “Now what are we to do with you?” he asked indulgently, planting a swift, soft kiss on the angel’s lips. 

“I’m yours to do with as you please” breathed Aziraphale, then gasped in pleasure as Crowley reached down between them to grab Aziraphale’s thick hardness with his long fingered hand and give him a gentle tug.

“I love hearing you say that” Crowley purred. “Now be a good angel and climb up on the bed.” Aziraphale hurried to obey, allowing Crowley to admire his soft, well formed body in the process. “Lie on your back. And don’t touch yourself. Don’t want to finish before we can get started do we?” Aziraphale did as he was commanded, his pale, thick cock bobbing gently in the air with his heartbeat as he lay on his back among the soft feather down pillows on his bed. He was clearly extremely aroused, face and chest flushed, breath coming faster. His cock, rising from a patch of white blond hair, was pale at the base and darkening to a deep rosy color by the thick head looked painfully erect. The angel kept his hands obediently at his sides and turned his head to look at Crowley with such deep love and adoration that the demon felt his breath catch in his throat. 

With a snap of his fingers, he finally removed his own clothing and was pleased to hear a gasp issue from the angel, to see Aziraphale’s eyes, luminous and hungry, roaming over the angular planes of Crowley’s naked body. The demon’s cock was effortlessly hard again, jutting up thick and long and dark pink as he climbed onto the bed, on top of Aziraphale and slowly lowered his body until he lay on top of the angel. The skin on skin contact made him moan in pleasure and drew a gasp from the angel’s lips.

Crowley could feel the velvety friction of Aziraphale’s hot cock rubbing deliciously against his own and gave a slow and experimental thrust of his hips to grind them together more firmly. Azirapahle cried out and gripped Crowley’s shoulders with hot hands. “You like that don’t you my angel?” Crowley asked with a soft chuckle. “Would you like me to move against you some more?”

“Y-yes Crowley. Please. Please” begged Aziraphale, his mouth open, his lips bruised pink from the friction of Crowley’s kisses and from his cock. “Move against me my demon. Please. I need it”

Crowley thrust his hips down into Aziraphale again, grinding their hardness together with a torturous friction that took his breath away. He thrust again and again, keeping his movements measured and slow so as not to drive himself or Aziraphale too quickly towards the edge. As he did so, he kissed the angel roughly and gripped his hip, digging his nails into the soft flesh and pulling Aziraphale up against his thrusting pelvis. The angel moaned helplessly and the sound made Crowley throb deep inside. 

He broke away from the kiss to whisper against the angel’s wet, open mouth “I want to suck you.”. Aziraphale’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, groaning deep in his throat at hearing Crowley’s words. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Crowley asked with a sly smile. 

“Yes my beautiful demon. Yes _ please suck me _ ” Aziraphale gasped, thrusting up against Crowley’s still slowly moving hips in desperation. 

“Mmmm” Crowley loved seeing Aziraphale so completely unhinged with passion, so desperate for his mouth. “What will you do if I suck you angel? What do you think might happen?” He was enjoying playing with Aziraphale now. Making him say things, making him move in response to the demon’s silky soft words. 

“I’ll… I’ll come in your mouth” Aziraphale gasped out, his eyes rolling back and breath coming faster and harder. “Oh Crowley. I’ll come so hard in your mouth”

“That’s right. You will angel. I’ll make you come so very hard with my hot, wet mouth.” And with that, he slowly inched his way down Aziraphale’s body, alternating hot wet kisses and sharp bites as he went. He kissed the angel’s chest, then paused to bite down on his hard pebble of a nipple and Aziraphale gasped and gripped his hands in Crowley’s hair. The demon slid lower, delighting in the soft friction of his cock dragging down the length of Aziraphale’s body as he went, and kissed the silky skin of the angel’s stomach. Aziraphale’s soft moaning was spilling out of him in a continual stream now, his hands were clenching and un-clenching in Crowley’s hair and he seemed to be unable to control the motion of his hips, because he was thrusting up against Crowley’s body again and again with desperate need. Crowley loved how completely helpless Azirapahle had become. He’d turned the proper, buttoned up angel into a writhing begging supplicant. He’d never seen this side of Aziraphale and it thrilled him to his very core. He wanted to see just how completely he could take Aziraphale apart with his mouth and his hands. 

He crept lower and began licking and sucking at the tender skin above and to the sides of Aziraphale’s straining cock, resolutely ignoring the erect member that knocked softly against his chin and cheeks. “Oh dear! Crowley! My darling. Your mouth feels so splendid. It’s ever so good! I’ve never.. I can’t...” Crowley grinned against Aziraphale’s flesh at how the angel struggled to express his needs while sounding like a schoolmarm. It was unbearably charming. He stopped worshiping Aziraphale’s lower groin to ask “Do you want me to suck you now angel? Is it time for me to put my mouth on you yet?” He gripped Aziraphale’s hips in his hands and let his hot breath play over the angel’s now twitching cock, but didn’t make contact with his mouth. Not yet. 

“Oh dear me, yes please Crowley!” Aziraphale begged between gasps.

“Yes please what angel?” Crowley wanted to be sure to torture Aziraphale as much as possible before giving him what he knew he sorely wanted and needed. 

“Yes  _ please _ put your mouth on me Crowley!” The demon could almost hear Aziraphale’s blush deepening. He felt Aziraphale’s hands tightening again in his hair and tugging downwards tentatively in a silent plea. 

“And what should I do with my mouth?” Crowley teased, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, for he had an idea the angel would last about two minutes once the demon actually started working on him. 

“You...you...should suck me. You should suck me until I come” The angel stammered out, clearly embarrassed and too turned on to care. 

“Ask me to do it angel and I will” Crowley was really enjoying himself now

“Crowley. Pl-Please, please suck on my cock until I c-come” the angel begged between gasps. 

Crowley smiled wickedly and bent his head to place a gentle kiss to the tip of Aziraphale’s cock. The angel cried out and thrust his hips up, but Crowley stayed clear and placed another soft kiss to the tortured flesh of the angel’s cock head. And another. He let his soft kisses stray down the hot shaft, delighting in how the angel’s cock twitched at the gentle contact. He then placed several soft, wet kisses over the wrinkled flesh of the Aziraphale’s warm scrotum, pausing to very gently suckle one of the angle’s testicles into his mouth and then the other.. He heard Aziraphale’s sharp intake of breath and a deep moan issue from above him. Next he kissed his way back up to the head, allowing his mouth to open wetly against the hard shaft, allowing his tongue to slip out and slickly rub against the flesh of Aziraphale’s cock as he went. Aziraphale was crying out softly, fists tightening in the demon’s hair, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. He tried in vain to press up against Crowley’s mouth to increase the friction, but the demon wickedly kept his distance so that his kisses and the movements of his tongue stayed teasingly light. Crowley could feel his own cock twitch between them at the sounds coming from the angel. He slipped a hand down and began stroking himself gently. 

Finally, he’d slowly kissed his way back up to the head of Aziraphale’s cock. It bobbed gently before him, dark red and full. Crowley groaned at the thought of putting his mouth around it. “Are you ready angel?” he asked. “Are you ready for me to take you in my mouth?”

Aziraphale responded non verbally by groaning and thrusting up sharply with his hips. Crowley grinned and sank his hot mouth onto the head of Aziraphale’s cock and halfway down the shaft and he heard the angel cry out his name in a rough voice. He paused there for a moment, swirling his tongue around the thick head and the first half of the angel’s cock, feeling the angel’s pulse beating in the vein that ran down the side. He tasted salty and sweet and insanely good. “Crowley! Oh god, oh dear god! I won’t last long my love. Oh god.  _ Please. _ ” The angel begged, his voice hoarse, his grip in Crowley’s hair becoming pleasantly painful. Crowley slowly sank his mouth down all the way, feeling the angel’s thick cock head jutting bluntly against the back of his throat. He groaned at the sensation, aware that the vibrations of his voice would add to the angel’s torture. 

“ _ Crowley, please move. Please suck me. Please. Please. I’m going to come soon _ ”

Crowley obeyed, sliding back up and then all the way down on the angel’s cock. He set up a  _ very  _ slow steady rhythm, knowing that speed wouldn’t be a necessary factor in making the angel explode. He was so very close already that Crowley could have probably made him come just by talking to him. He simultaneously began stroking his own straining cock with more enthusiasm, hoping to time his climax with the angel’s. After a few more slow strokes with his mouth and his busy tongue, Aziraphale gasped out “I’m.. I’m… Oh  _ god _ Crowley.. You’re going to make me come. Your mouth feels so good. Oh god... _ oh _ !”

Crowley increased the speed of his hand at his own cock and sank all the way down on Aziraphale until the angel was buried again in the back of his throat. He felt the angel thrust up into him and spasm inside his mouth, heard him cry out sharply as his orgasm overtook him. The sound and feel of the angel coming, his cock pulsing, the taste of his hot semen spilling into the demon’s busy mouth, drove Crowley to the edge, and with a few swift pulls of his own cock, he felt himself convulse in a sharp explosion of pleasure as he came seconds later. The waves of intense pleasure swept through him and he keened, high pitched and desperate against Aziraphale’s still thrusting cock. 

He continued sucking, delighting in the taste of Aziraphale’s skin and his sour-sweet semen, until the angels’ cries slowed and ceased, replaced with deep breaths. He quickly banished the pool of his own cum from his hand and the sheets beneath him and clambered up Aziraphale’s body to wrap himself around the limp, dazed angel. He pressed soft, reverent kisses against Aziraphale’s sweat damp forehead and cheek, and the angel turned his head to capture Crowley’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

“Mmmm” the angel hummed against Crowley’s lips and broke the kiss to whisper “My darling. I can’t tell you how good that was. I don’t have the words-”

“Shhh.” Crowley silenced Aziraphale with a small peck to the lips “you talk too much angel.” And with that, he wrapped his arms even tighter around Aziraphale and nuzzled his face in the angel’s warm neck. Aziraphale returned the embrace and reached down to pull Crowley’s leg more firmly across his lower stomach. He sighed deeply, his belly and chest lifting and dropping Crowley in a soft movement that made the demon nuzzle in even closer. 

“I’ll have to thank Oscar later for this fantastic evening” he said, ignoring Crowley’s criticism that he was too loquacious. 

“That you will” mumbled Crowley

“Dearest” Continued Aziraphale “Be honest. Would it still bother you if I spend time with him, as a friend.”

“Not at all” Crowley replied, pulling back to give Aziraphale a bleary but happy look with his warm, saffron colored eyes. “Now that I know that you don’t want to shag him, I’m fine”

“Good. Because I need someone to brag to about how good a lover you are” Aziraphale grinned. 

“Honestly angel” Crowley felt his face flush at the compliment but spoke as if he hadn’t heard the angel “I’m a demon, I’m not a monster. Even if you did want to shag him, there’s precious little I could do about it other than drink myself into a stupor and wait for him to die” He grinned to take the gravity out of the words, but inside, he knew them to be true. He was ever so glad that Aziraphale returned his love. The thought of the angel finding happiness in another's arms was a dark and scary thought indeed.

“I know dearest. But I’m ever so glad you won’t be doing that. I have plans for you” Aziraphale had lazily started to stroke Crowley’s hip and low back in a way that sent fiery tingles up the demon’s spine. 

“Do you now?” Crowley smirked, pulling the angel a bit closer and sighing happily. “Do you now”


End file.
